Our future together
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: A n one-shot written for Shiranai Atsune sorry for the long wait!


**Hey everyone i'm trying to continue the one shot story I was writing **I have had a massive writers block for a while now. I'm really sorry for the long wait espicially I want to** send an apology to Shiranai Atsune I hope you will enjoy it anyway. **

* * *

Full name: Suishou Yusaburu

Nickname for Others: The first syllable of their first names, doubling it, (like Kazemaru: Kaka) aside from Endou and Fubuki (she calls Endou 'Endou-sama' and Fubuki 'Fubu-kun'

Titles: 'The Strongest of the Galourmore Strikers' 'Queen of the Elements' 'First Galourmore Female Captain'

Gender: female

Height: 5"3 (Inazuma Eleven), 6"3 (Inazuma Eleven GO)

Personality: She is distant, strict, cold and demeaning. She is shown to have a sadistic side as well. She wanted to show her emotions but was too stubborn to share her feelings. As the series progresses, she becomes dense and more open to her teammates. But when she's playing soccer, she becomes violent, strict and intimidating. She also develops feelings for Fubuki Shiro when he is determined to help her- especially with her feelings.

Flaws: She is secretly claustrophobic and has a natural fear of bugs and intends to kill any kind of bug.

Likes: books, soccer, Fubuki, Endou, the cold, night  
Dislikes: idiots, skimpy clothes, the heat, day, feminine clothing

Hobbies: reading, writing, playing the violin, playing soccer, throwing ninja stars, secretly reading romance novels and manga

* * *

Suishou & Fubuki

Our future together.

* * *

Everything went by really fast soon school graduation was already around. Yusaburu respected captain of the well known Galourmore was very excited. She didn't understand how a certain grey haired boy had managed to change her perspective and had managed to break the walls around her heart.

All she knew is that afterwards she wanted nothing more then to be around him more and get to know him better. So that's exactly what she did. She was still herself on the outside beautiful girl normal height. With black hair most of the time in a ponytail Two white strands of her hair hanging in front her face all the way to her shoulder. Light sky blue like coloured eyes and a normal coloured skin.

But from the inside she was much nicer well atleast nicer when it comes to shirou and sometimes to the raimon team. On the field she is still the violent and intimidating girl she always was.

Back to the reason why she is so excited for the graduation she was finally going to see Shirou again. She had waited so long for this moment as soon as she reached the school. She ran to their soccer field. She looked at it and let a small smirk cover her face.

She saw all the players and some players from other teams. it looked like they were about to play a graduation match. She started thinking about her match with Raimon.

**Flashback:**

_Raimon was sent to a friendly match with Galourmore Jr. High; who instantly defeated them 5-0 in the first half. Sanada Ran, their goalkeeper, has mastered Majin the Hand, which caused everyone to gape. Amadare Kyougisha sensed something weird about Endou and informed her about it. She told them, that with her strength, skill and Galourmore's intelligence, they would be unstoppable. Then, as soon as Raimon got the upper hand in the second match, Galourmore electrocuted her with the electric collar hidden in her uniform, even though Raimon scored only two points. Yusaburu, Sanada Ran, Amadare Kyougisha and Tomoshibi Gyousei realized they were just pawns. An experiment that had soon gone wrong and was thrown away. Kyougisha collapsed, followed by Ran, then Gyousei shortly after. They were soon replaced with Project Cy-borgs. Yusaburu was comforted by Shiro, she did not get why he was comforting her when she defeated them hardcore. But his words melted her strict, stone-cold heart. With Raimon's help, they defeated Cy-borgs and Galourmore High. And had a real friendly match just like how real strength and skills are shown._

**End flashback.**

During her flashback shirou had spotted her and ran towards her. "earth to Yusa are you there?" yusaburu shook her head and stared at her crush. She blushed slightly and huffed "yes of course i am"

Shirou chuckled "good i'm happy to see you here there is something I wanted to ask you after this match but before that will you join our last match?" yusaburu blinked and nodded.

She joined shirou's team and they started playing.

20 minutes after the match started and the score was still 0-0 yusaburu was starting to get annoyed she got the ball from kidou and ran towards the goal.

She smirked the ball bursted into flames, then using her ankle, she kicks the ball up into the air, then, she flips backwards then kicks the ball using the back of her foot.

The ball was in the goal in no time Yusaburu smiles as she lands on the ground. Her team hugs her as she stiffens. "you guys are in my personal space" everyone backed up instantly. She sighs relieved.

After a while the match ended with 1-1 Yusaburu was not satisfied at all but forget her need to win when she remebered that Shirou wanted to ask her something.

She walked towards Fubuki and cleared her throat hen he smiled at her she had to look down cause she was blushing. " w-hat did you want to tell me " she asked straight forward.

Now it was shirou's turn to blush " well I never got a chance to tell you this but uhm I like you and I was hoping you would like to join me as I go back to Hokkaido" fubuki said nervously.

Yusaburu smiled lightly and grabbed shirou's hand " sure I would like to" shirou sighed and smiled " thats great well then lets start going its a long trip"

They bid their goodbyes and left with the bus to hokkaido holding hands all the way. When they sat in the bus shirou turned yusaburu's head to give her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Before she could even comprehend he had already pulled away smiling at the scenery outside. Yusaburu blushed and laid her head on his shoulder.

She wasn't sure about Hokkaido and what she would see once they reached there but she was sure they would defenitly have a future together.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *

I hope you liked it sorry that it took me so long !


End file.
